


Paris au Japon:A Story from OHSHC

by Aunder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OKay not that slight, SMALL appearances from other characters - Freeform, Tags, cant spell, only slightly slight, slight crossover, totally crossover, what am I saying, what are these tagas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunder/pseuds/Aunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, Ouran High School Host Club  in which a girl from France is offered the chance to study at Ouran. One of her 'cousins' was offered to go, but refused to be close to her family. Then her 'Uncle' asked if she wanted to go, and she said sure. So, here we are! Reading a fanfic about an idea I had. Possible crossovers in the future, if there isn't one already hehehe.<br/>All the little artsy stuff for it is here:<br/>https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/119311442/<br/>Along with most songs that will be used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. really just a glimpse of whats to come while I write the actual chapter one

I sighed. Papa had been worried about this move for a while now. I told him probably over a MILLION times that I’d be fine. It’s not like I had much to worry about anyway, Mama had trained me in over four different types of combat, along with how to talk my way out of certain…situations. She was almost a hero when she was younger, now she just taught at the school as a normal teacher. Oh well, it’s nice knowing my mom was practically a superhero.

“Now are you sure you’ll be alright? Got your phone, and everyone on speed-dial?” Papa asked. I nodded, and Mama smiled.

“ _Ch_ _ér_ _i_ , I want you to take this with you.” Mama took my hand and slipped on her silver bracelet. I looked up at her wide-eyed.

“But _Maman_ -“

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around me in a long hug, Papa joined in, and I hugged both of them back.

“I promise I’ll call and write as much as I can!” I said as we separated.

They nodded, and Papa ruffled my hair.

“ _Papa_!” I hurried to fix it as he laughed.

“I need to do that one last time _mon chéri_ , it was inevitable.”

I looked pleadingly to Maman who shrugged, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

“Stay safe Adabelle.” She said, and my father nodded.

“Remember, go straight to the complex you’re staying at first, don’t take rides from people you don’t know. Also-“

“Yeah, Yeah _Papa_ , I need to go so I don’t miss my flight.”

He hesitated then nodded. He and Maman stepped back as I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and picked up my guitar case. I waved goodbye as I walked down the ramp, and into the airplane on my way to the next five years of my life. I slipped my guitar case up above, and slung my pack under the seat.

As we took off I could only hope that this new life wouldn’t turn me into something weird. I didn’t want to become some sentimental person. I decided the best thing to do was sleep, and sat back, closing my eyes as I stared out the window into the dark.

 _Say goodbye to Paris, Addie_ , I thought; _because you’re not gonna see it for a long time_.


	2. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO CHAPTER ONE I have lots of Ideas for this and I'm not gonna stop till this is done. Or at least half-way. It won't all be posted at the same time of course, but I'll likely spend a few days writing so that I don't have to worry about posting with school coming and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title came from the song S.O.S, which is an AMAZING SONG. It's also the song sung at the end of the book, so here's the link.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m65jhGwtWrg  
> I'll probably be using only song titles for the titles but oh well.

I wake up in a cold sweat. Whatever dream I had is gone. I stand up and walk to my closet, pulling out a make-shift uniform and laying it out. I go to the bathroom and splash my face with water. Looking up at the mirror I sigh at the dark circles under my eyes.

“ _rêves stupides et leur oubli_.” I mumble, and walk to the kitchen to pour myself a bowl of cereal and get a cup of coffee.

I’m filling the plastic pot of water so I can make my coffee and glance at the clock. I immediately drop the pot in the sink, turn off the water and rush to my room.

“ _Merde je pas réveillé_!” I shout, and slip into the uniform.

I don’t know what the actual girls uniform is like, but I know that my mother hated it, so she had _tante Mari_ make me a new one based off it but cuter. Uncle sent the design to the school board, who loved it, and once the current first years have graduated it will be implemented.

I finish putting on the confusing uniform and lace up a pair of boots. I stuff my songbook and various school supplies into a leather messenger bag and slip my guitar over my shoulder on my way out. I grab an apple, and some crackers, slipping both into a hidden pocket in jacket. I make sure my bracelet is secure, and lock the door behind me.

As I run I tie my hair into a messy bun, and hop on the train to school. I wasn’t too far away, but running all the way there would leave me with no breath, and from what I’d seen online, it was a BIG school. I slipped some earbuds on, and clicked the playlist I’d made for school. S.O.S by Indila filled my ears, and I hummed along quietly while I got off the train and walked towards the school looming in the distance. I remembered that I was late, and pulled my earbuds out, shoving my iPod with the earbuds into the pocket. I threw the apple core into a trashcan as I ran towards the door. I threw the door open and pulled out a map that Papa had made for me. I ran towards my homeroom at top speed, and stopped short at the door. I gave myself a moment to catch my breath and knocked on the door. There was a pause, then a firm, “Come in.”

I took a deep breath and opened the door, holding my head high like Maman taught me and closing the door behind me. I walked as calmly as I could to where a teacher was standing and tried to calm my racing heartbeat.

“ _Mon nom est Adabelle Jean Barbot, il est un plaisir de vous rencontrer_.” I said, then covered my mouth. I heard snickers from the other students, and gulped.

Right, Japan, speak Japanese.

“I’m very sorry!” I sputter, and immediately bow in apology. I stand straight and face the classroom as the teacher gestures to them.

“My name is Adabell Jean Barbot. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I say, and the teacher hesitates before asking if anyone has questions for the transfer student. A few kids put their hand up and the teacher calls on several.

Are you from France? Yes, I transferred from Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris. Why are your eyes purple? I don’t know. Are you related to Tamaki-senpai? I’m afraid I don’t know him. The questions cease, and then a boy in the back raises his hand. The teacher perks up when she sees this, so I’m guessing that he doesn’t talk much.

“Yes Mr. Usui?” She says eagerly, he seems irritated by this.

“Why are you here?” He asks, and the teacher looks at him confused.

I, however, am used to it by the various kids in my old school. While I have friends, they’re of course younger than me by a year or two, so I was basically alone in my class. I knew exactly how to answer this question.

“I’m here on a scholarship.”

“What, an academic scholarship?” He says raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head and mimic my mom’s sweet, condescending smile. This catches people off-guard a bit.

“No, actually, I’m here on Music, and” I look down and adjust my guitar case, “an Academic scholarship.  _Il est évident que je suis idiote musicale._ ”

That causes some confusion. I sigh, and give the teacher a look that says help. She nods, and quiets the class down. I’m told my seat will be the empty one by Mr. Eyebrows. The rest of class goes by without a hitch, and soon it’s lunch time. I grab my guitar, bag, and lunch and dodge the people that I know were coming to talk to me. I need to focus on my work for now. I walk until I find a small garden maze, and find a small gazebo. I sit down, and munch on an apple, while practicing the tabs for a song. I don’t do as much as my aunt used to blog, but I do have one. I set up a camera, and then make sure my guitar is ready. I’m about to press record on the camera when I see someone walking towards me. I immediately ready any number of responses, and see that it’s Eyebrows.

He raises an eyebrow at me, and then notices my guitar and camera out.

“Whatcha’ doin’ Violet.” He asks, and sits down across from me.

I notice him set down a guitar case himself and look at him suspiciously before showing him my notebook. He seems surprised almost.

“You actually play?”

I snort. “No, this guitar is a fake. I printed those out.” I grab my book back and swat him on the head. “Of course I play! Wouldn’t have gotten into this school if I didn’t.

 _évidemment._ ”

“Didn’t you get in with academics too?”

“There were several others that were the same, being able to play as well is what got me in.”

“Uh-huh. Well don’t mind me, I’m just gonna sit here and eat my lunch.”

I glare at him as he pulls out a ham sandwich and eats it while staring at me. I sigh in acceptance, and put a finger to my lips. I hit record and wait for those few seconds till I see I’m live. I didn’t want to do this with anyone else here, but I haven’t done anything but text posts for a while.

“ _Salut tout le monde!_ ” I say with a smile, and notice him raise an eyebrow.

“ _Désolé pour ne pas faire quoi que ce soit ces derniers temps, mais je transféré à une école au Japon. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici une reprise de S.O.S à faire pour elle._ ”

I press a button on my phone, which is where I mixed the extra parts of the song. I clear my throat, and begin as the song starts.

“ _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis à terre_

_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un?_

_Je sens qu'j'me perds_ ”

I notice his eyes have widened only slightly, and he’s texting someone, but I have to let go, I let my voice fill with emotion and start playing the guitar as my eyes cloud over.

“ _J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veux pas_

_Fallait qu'j'm'en aille, je n'étais plus moi_

_Je suis tombée tellement bas_

_Que plus personne ne me voit_

_J'ai sombré dans l'anonymat_

_Combattu le vide et le froid, le froid_

_J'aimerais revenir, j'n'y arrive pas_

_J'aimerais revenir, aaAAAAH_ ”

I don’t notice when a several guys and a girl suddenly appear in the garden and stand watching me with Eyebrows, but I make sure that I look into the camera, and glance to the computer to see that others are typing the lyrics in the comments to my song. I smile and go on.

“ _Je suis rien, je suis personne_

_J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_

_Une seule larme m'emprisonne_

_Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_

_Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_

_Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne?_ ”

Me in the background music sings:

_(qui résonne)_

“ _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis à terre_

_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un?_

_Je sens qu'j'me perds_ ”

 

" _Le silence tue la souffrance est loi_

_L'entends-tu? Est-ce que tu le vois?_

_Il te prends et fait de toi_

_Un objet sans éclat_

_Alors j'ai crié, j'ai pensé à toi_

_J'ai noyé le ciel dans les vagues, les vagues_

_Tous mes regrets, toute mon histoire_

_Je la refais_

_Yeah~_ ”

My voice is suddenly filled with raw emotion as it works up for the end.

“ _Je suis rien, je suis personne_

_J'ai toute ma peine comme royaume_

_Une seule larme m'emprisonne_

_Voir la lumière entre les barreaux_

_Et regarder comme le ciel est beau_

_Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne?_ ”

I take a breath.

“ _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis à terre_

_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un?_

_Je sens qu'j'me perds_ ”

“ _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis à terre_

_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un?_

_Je sens qu'j'me perds_ ”

I start the humming bit, and bits and pieces of memory fly at me.

“ _C'est un SOS, je suis touchée, je suis à terre_

_Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un?_

_Je sens qu'j'me perds_ ”

I finish, and look at the comments section.

**Are you okay?**

**You’re crying.**

**Did something happen?**

I smile at their concern, and laugh, wiping any tears away with a graceful swipe of the hand.

“ _Je suis gars fines, la chanson m'a fait sentir émotionnelle_. _Vous le savez tous_ , “I wave my hand around, “ _à ce sujet_. _Nous vous remercions de prendre soin si_.”

**Your welcome!**

**Just glad you’re okay.**

**Hope you’re enjoying Japan!**

I smile again.

“ _Bon les gars, la cloche pour le déjeuner est vont sonner bientôt. Je vais remplir tout le monde dans la façon dont les choses se passent ce soir ok?_ " I grin directly at the camera, taking my pencil and using it like a microphone.

“ _Cela avait été Addie Barbot signature off_ ~!” I say in a manly voice, then laugh and wave bye before turning off the camera.

I sit back, and stretch out, closing my eyes and feeling the table around me for my water bottle. I feel someone hand it to me and take it.

“ _Merci_.” I say and take a huge swig.

“No problem.”

I do a double take, and nearly choke.  My eyes fly open and I see eyebrows smirking at me, along with two guys and a girl. They’re all grinning like idiots.

I groan and lean back, then pull out my wallet.

“Alright, how much should I pay you to shut up?” I say, and the girl looks flustered.

“What? NO!” I laugh, and put away my wallet.

“I’m just kidding Blondie.” I say, and start to put away my stuff. The bell was gonna ring any minute now and I didn’t want to be late.

“Hold up Mystery Girl.” Said a boy with blue hair. Wait, BLUE HAIR?! Wait, he probably died it. Okay. Okay, I wasn’t in some crazy anime thing.

“You need money right?” asked Eyebrows. I looked at the group suspiciously.

“Why do you care?” I say, shoot I hope I didn’t just diss the wrong people.

“BECAUSE!” yelled a boy with soft brown hair, as he slammed his hands on table with a twinkle in his eyes, and leaned in excitedly.

“Hey, wanna join a band?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~! The Hosts aren't going to come in for a little bit. Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi aren't in because they are in a different school. The high school, she's in her first last year of what is middle for us. Which means that they would be in a different class. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it so far~!


	3. Embarrassment-Hiding Adolescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter~!  
> The song that was taken from the title.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vq9UjA1_VTM

One year ago I entered into my last year in middle school, and into the first year of my new life. I also met my best friends. We practice after school almost every day, and since technically we were the light music club, we got a clubroom to do it in. Now that all of us are transferring to high school, things are gonna change. But of course, I suppose you would expect that. Anyway, I hope things are going good with you, say hi to name and Emma for me! Tell them they can visit anytime they like as long as they can get down here. Love you guys.

                                                                                    ~Addie

PS I hope you can read Japanese. XD

 

I finished the letter and looked down at my work, it took a while, but I’d forgotten to write anything or even call for the past two months, Dad was probably freaking out. This would calm their butts. I chuckled to myself, and then went to try on the uniform. Once I found out that my parents had looked at the high school one instead of the one for middle school, I just used the middle school one. It wasn’t so bad, and according to Haru, it suited me well. Now that it was high school though, I’d had to have the right uniform dry-cleaned. I honestly wasn’t sure what to expect from Ouran Private Academy. The middle school had been okay, no one was super stuck up or anything.

I heard a knock on the door, and grabbed my bag, shoes and ribbon. I grabbed a ponytail holder, with another (thicker) white ribbon. There was another knock on the door, heavier, and more urgent.

“ _Calmez-JE VIENS! JE VIENS_!” I yelled, and threw open the door, closing and locking it behind me.

A pair of boys stood there, one grinning, the other looking bored.

“We thought you’d never come out.” Said Haru.

He was the puppy of the group, always cheerful, you’d never think he was a twin to Ryou. They basically looked like polar opposites, at first glance. Haru’s hair was a light blonde, with brown eyes, and he liked to wear lots of orange and red.

Ryou rolled his eyes. “She wouldn’t had we not been here.”

 I stuck my tongue out at him. Ryou was definitely the sensible one of the group. His hair was, like I said earlier, opposite Haru. His was a deep almost chocolate brown, but their eyes were the same, and both had freckles. The only other physical difference was that Haru looked more like his father, while Ryou had the almost kind face of his mother. I know, weird right?

The boys followed me down the stairs, and I almost ran into the tenant next to me. A transvestite I think he-er, she, was.

“I’m sorry ma’am, er, sir, no ma’am.” I said, and she, no, he? Just smiled.

“It’s quite alright dear, just call me Ranka okay?” and patted my head.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, and nodded, then noticed the boys were leaving me behind. I did a quick wave to Ranka, then ran after them.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU NUMBSKULLS!” I yelled, and attempted to jump and put them both in a headlock, but only proceeded to have my arms around both of their shoulders while my feet dangled below me.

Ryou laughed, and I kicked him. We basically walked like that to the school, them letting me down when we neared it.

“Hey, why aren’t you wearing the girl’s uniform Addie?” asked Haru.

I shrugged.

“Not sure, but apparently it’s hideous, because my mother asked my aunt to make me this as substitute. The chairman here liked it, so he might implement it after we graduate.”

The boys laughed. “So you started a fashion trend _clochette_?” said Ryou.

I crossed my arms. A limo pulled up in front of the school ahead, but we paid it no mind. We were all used to seeing them, since the boys were kinda rich. How else would they go here? I chuckled to myself, and Ryou hit me over the head. I rubbed my head and glared up at him.

“What was THAT for?” I asked.

He smirked, “You know what.”

I puffed out my cheeks, and punched both of them in the arm as hard as I could.

“Ow, why’d you hit me too Addie?” asked Haru.

It was my turn to smirk.

“For trying to ditch me earlier.”

As we walked into the school, I scolded both of them very heavily in French. I had been teaching them for a bit, so it wasn’t a problem. But they didn’t know a lot.

We neared our lockers, three close together, and as we all got our stuff I continued to scold them.

“ _Comment osez-vous laissez derrière vous une jeune femme fragile comme moi. Vous deux petits barbares. Apprenez quelques manières que je puisse reposer facilement dans quelques années, sachant que ni d'entre vous sont morts. Et autre chose_ -“

“Excuse me princess.” Said a voice behind me.

I turned around, and saw a man with blonde hair and violet eyes staring at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ENTER~! THE KING HIMSELF~! XD Jope you enjoyed this chapter~. The next one is gonna be coming out in a few hours. The chapters are shorter, and I don't plan ahead too much, as soon as I log on I start typing, and the ideas come then. It's easier to get chapters out that's for sure.


	4. Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO~!  
> Song the title is from? Ego by Indila.

I raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?” I replied, the boys went on guard, and Ryou seemed ready to pummel him.

That was the thing with these two, whenever a guy tried to make a move on me he had an early grave; basically two big brothers.

“Were you by chance speaking French?” The blonde man asked.

I went to turn away, but a rose was shoved in my face.

“I mean no disrespect flower,” flower? Really? “But it being my home country, I simply had to know.”

Oh so he’s from France. But Flower? This was worse than anything I had faced in France. But I could handle it.

“What is it to you, weed.” I said, and noticed the two boys beside me snickering.

“ _Eh bien, parlez-vous français_?”

“ _Peut-être vous désagréable lourdaud_.”

The boys snickered again, I had used that line before. Just normally people never understood it. His face rose, then fell, then he smiled again in happiness. He tucked the rose in my bun, and bowed.

“Thank you princess.”

I rolled my eyes as he walked away, the boys busted out laughing.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

I chuckled. “I can’t believe he thinks I’m a princess.”

I took the rose out of my hair, and examined it.

“Wow, actually expensive quality. At least this guy has good taste in roses.” Said Ryou.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye a girl with long brown hair staring at the rose. I caught her eye, and she turned away quickly. I smiled, winked at the boys, and walked over to her. She almost eeped when I approached. I held the flower out to her.

“Do you want it?” I asked, making my voice as sweet as my mother’s when she talked to little Sammy when he was upset.

She seemed almost entranced by the rose, and probably my eyes. People often said that my eyes were like my mother’s. Able to enrapture the most difficult prey with one glance. A light blush formed on her cheeks when I tucked it behind her ear.

“You have such pretty hair,” I said, taking lines from the various other boys that had tried to hit on me. “I think this rose would look better on you then me. It compliments you.”

She blushed a deep red. Aw, cute. She’s like a doll.

“Anyway, I have to get to class. See you around.” I turned my back on the girl, who squeaked out a thank you, and walked over to the boys, who were smirking.

“So did you get her number,” Ryou asked jokingly.

I chuckled, and shook my head.

“Nope, but maybe next time you want to take a girl on a date, use those lines and I might have another girl to hang out with.”

Both boys laughed, and we walked to class. The boys were in a different classroom than me, so they agreed to walk me to and from every class. We shared most classes together, but not some. The day passed in a blur, and by the end of the day I was feeling antsy. I didn’t think they had a light music club, so we decided to see if one of the music rooms was open. The first few weren’t, the boys had checked the rosters before-hand, but they must have glazed over it, because we found a third room when we walked around. I threw open the doors to find no one there, and took a huge leap into the room. Haru joined me in running around, while Ryou set up our instruments.

We didn’t have Lei or Yuuto with us to play piano or an extra guitar, but we decided to make do. Tomorrow we could invite them over after school. So Haru sat down before his drums, I set up my camera, and Ryou slipped on his bass. I grabbed my guitar, set the camera to record live, and played the livestream.


	5. Onaji Hanashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which enters the host club.

“ _Bonjour à nouveau tout le monde_! It’s nice to see you all again! I’m back with the gang. Or part of it.”

Ryou nodded to the camera, while Haru waved. I held up my pick, and looked to Ryou, who nodded again.

“So it looks like we only have time for a couple of songs on this stream, but never fear!” I struck heroic anime pose, Ryou threw a waterbottle at my head. I stuck my tongue out at him, and smiled to the camera.

“We’re playing at our second live gig in a while, so I hope to meet some of you there! We’ll make a video with everyone later to explain more, but for now enjoy the show!”

I grinned and stepped back in front of the microphone. I set down my guitar for this song, Ryou grabbed his violin, and Haru stayed by his drums. I took a deep breath.

“ _feuille d'automne_ ” I said, and Ryou began to play.

“ _Tout comme une feuille morte_

_Échouée près de ta porte_

_J'attendrai que le vent se lève_ ”

I made sure emotion was filling my voice as much as it could hold without me crying.

“ _Que l'espoir m'emporte_

_Et qu'on me donne la force_

_D'aller vers tout ce qui m'élève_ ”

I readied my voice, I had only practiced this part a few times, so I hope I can get this low-high voice down. I leaned away only slightly from the microphone.(Bold is when she does this voice)

“ ** _Mille et une couleurs_**

**_Qui font battre mon cœur_ **

**_Au rythme des saisons_ **

**_Le temps d'une chanson_ **

**_Sous un saule pleureur_ **

**_Je rêve d'une vie meilleure_ **

**_Mais il faut être fort_ **

**_Alors j'attends encore_ **

_Je laisse passer l'automne_

_Mais mon cœur me somme_

_De t'avouer que dans mes prières_

**_“Mille et une couleurs_ **

**_Qui font battre mon cœur_ **

**_Au rythme des saisons_ **

**_Le temps d'une chanson_ **

**_Sous un saule pleureur_ **

**_Je rêve d'une vie meilleure_ **

**_Mais il faut être fort_ **

**_Alors j'attends encore_ **

_Jamais je ne t'abandonne et si_

_Parfois je déraisonne_

_Ton absence est mon seul hiver_

_Tête en l'air je fredonne_

_Quand les carillons sonnent_

_Tu viendras toi qui m'es si cher_

_Le printemps et l'été rayonnent_

_Tu es là je n'attends plus personne_

_Toute une vie n'est qu'un seul jour sur Terre_ ”

The boys joined in behind me quietly.

“ ** _Mille et une couleurs_**

**_Qui font battre mon cœur_ **

**_Au rythme des saisons_ **

**_Le temps d'une chanson_ **

****

**_Sous un saule pleureur_ **

**_Je rêve d'une vie meilleure_ **

**_Mais il faut être fort_** ”

We reached a break, and I used my guitar to make any other sounds as elegantly as I could.

“ ** _Mille et une couleurs_**

**_Qui font battre mon cœur_ **

**_Au rythme des saisons_ **

**_Le temps d'une chanson_ **

****

**_Sous un saule pleureur_** ”

The boys stopped singing behind me and I slowed myself down for the finish.

**_Je ne compte plus les heures_ **

**_Bercée jusqu'aux aurores_ **

**_Il fait moins froid dehors_** ”

I took a breath and smile, Haru picked up a melodica, while I sat down on a couch that Ryou pulled up. We smiled and all three sat on the couch.

“Onaji Hanashi.” We said together.

I begin to play, and Haru played.

**“Where are you now my dear?” (Ryou)**

_“I’m sitting alone without you guys near”(Adabelle)_

 

“What are you doing there?” (Haru)

_Sitting at a window without cares_

 

** Why don’t you come sit with us  **

_I’m right on my way, wait for me please_

 

How are you? **How is your day?**

_Please tell me yours first if that’s ok._

 

**Where are you now my dear?**

_I’m sitting beside you with you both near_

 

Tell me, what do you see?

_I’m gazing upon the ones for me_

 

** Where are you heading to? **

_I’m not going nowhere without you_

 

_When I am with you, I’m never blue_

 

**_ And starting then  _ **

**Gazing at you I smile again**

**_ How long it’s been _ **

_since we share the same things in the end_

 

Now where did you disappear?

_Just in the next room, don’t worry my dears_

 

**Why leave us, what do you need?**

_I’m writing a letter one day you’ll read_

 

** Why don’t you stay with us both? **

_The day’s getting late, I must soon leave_

**Let’s just talk** , you’re all we need

 

**_ And starting then  _ **

Gazing at her you smile again

**_ How long it’s been _ **

_since I saw your tears through that grin_

 

**_ We say goodbye _ **

**To the dreams we had with a sigh**

**_ I’ll see you then _ **

_One day we’ll be together again”_

I strummed the last few notes, when we finished I threw my arms over the shoulders of both boys and grinned into the camera.

“Well guys, we’ll see you all later, we have to get to actual practice soon. Ciao~!”

I ended the recording, and leaned back on the couch. I closed my eyes for only a moment, before hearing sudden clapping, and felt myself being practically pulled from the couch.


	6. Comme Un Bateau

I opened my eyes wide, the boys frozen in shock.

“Amazing! Sensational! An absolute amazing performance Princess~!”

Oh no not this guy again. I saw that the man with purple eyes had pulled me off the couch, and was raving about how well we did, but a set of identical boys were leaning on me.

“I gotta admit,” said one.

“That was pretty good.” Said the other.

A young boy was sitting on the shoulder of a tall man with dark hair.

“Wasn’t that cool Takashi?” the boy said.

The man nodded.

There was a young man in the back who I noticed was just standing there. I recognized him immediately. Ranka’s daughter, Haruhi I think her name was? She helped me study a few times, and in turn I help her with shopping every now and then. I flashed her a look that said help me, but she shook her head and pointed behind me. That was confusing, why didn’t she just say?

I felt the twins each grab one of my hands, and watched each bow.

“Well, I suppose this would mean we have a new customer.” Said one.

“Of course we do, it’d be a pleasure to serve such a pretty young lady.”

I didn’t want to be super rude, but these guys were starting to really get on my nerves.

“Hey.” I almost sighed in relief; my boys were coming back now.

I felt myself pulled out of the twins grasp and into the arms of Ryou, Haru stood beside him, and flashed me a reassuring smile.

“Don’t talk to our _clochette_ that way.” Said Haru.

Twin 1 smiled.

“Someone’s touchy.”

“Doesn’t like his girlfriend being hit on by other girls?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t talk about my brother and Addie like that!” yelled Haru.

“Brother?” Said the other twin, they looked at each other and shrugged in perfect unison.

“But you too are basically polar opposites?” They said.

“Well you-“

“Okay you guys knock it off.” Said Haruhi.

The twins shrugged and leaned against her head.

“So what Haruhi? You jealous?” said one of them.

Haruhi sighed, but didn’t seem fazed by their antics.

“Not in the slightest, but she doesn’t look well.”

What? Who? Then everyone looked at me. Oh. Wait. Oh no. That’s why everything’s purple. I thought it was my eyes or something. I shook my head.

“I’m fine, thanks for saving me boys. And girl.”

The other boys immediately went on guard.

“We-We don’t know what you’re talking about?!” Said blondie in a panic, and held Haruhi tightly.

The twins stepped in front.

“Yeah, the only girl in here is Boss and you.”

“Yes that’s right and-HEY”

They snickered.

I rolled my eyes, and a tall man with glasses and a notebook walked into view.

“There’s no point in hiding it.”

Everyone looked in bewilderment at him.

“But Kyoya-“

He smiled, but I get the feeling it wasn’t quite as friendly as it could come off to some.

“They live next door, it’s only natural that they would know eachother.”

The others looked at me now. I shrugged.

“We don’t know eachother very well.”

Haruhi nodded. “She only moved here last year, and even then, I only helped her out every now and then with school.”

“And I with groceries.”

My boys looked at me, Ryou letting me go, but sitting me on the couch. They sat on either side of me.

“How come you didn’t tell us?”

“And how come we didn’t know about him?”

I laughed, using that to cover up a pain in my chest and a cough. I could tell that Ryou had seen it, but hoping he would forget soon.

“He is a she Haru. And the reason I didn’t tell you is because it never came up. Besides, everytime I wanted to introduce you she’d disappear somewhere, or we had to practice for a show.”

My eyes widened, and I stood up quickly.

“Which reminds me.” I ran over to grab my bag, and dug through it. I pulled out my phone and groaned.

“We’re late.”

“Late?” Said one twin.

“For what?” said the other.

Ryou glared at him.

“None of your business _vous garçon paysan_.” He looked confused, but both seemed angry as we all hurriedly packed up our stuff.

I fell on my butt trying to unplug the wires, and felt only slightly dizzy getting up afterwords. 


End file.
